


Come Back Home (I'll Be Waiting for you)

by Ad-Dementia (Sbkookies)



Category: Polca, Taynew, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I felt soft, M/M, Tay is tired, Taynew as husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped culture, and also as proud parents, unbeta'd please bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbkookies/pseuds/Ad-Dementia
Summary: Tay goes home after a very long day, his legs itching to get some rest. But the sight of two heads sleeping soundly on his bed makes his heart race a little bit too fast and makes his knees a little bit too wobbly.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Come Back Home (I'll Be Waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally the first work I post here and also my first work for TayNew. I hope there isn't too many mistakes as english is not my mother language, I hope you enjoy this ! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, it is always welcomed :)

Today was driving fast, the sun quick to rise up the sky but too slow to go down, and Tay suddenly hated his name. Betrayal danced behind his eyes as he tried to look disapprovingly at the star (he never won this battle of staring, as expected).

He had so many things to do, to say. So many places to run to, to show up to. He felt the exhaustion creeping up his body, taking control of his fuzzy mind and dizzying the world slowly.

On the way back home, he looked discreetly at his manager, that was still typing something on her phone silently but with expert fingers and sharp eyes. Promotion times were rough for everyone, getting a somewhat rest wasn’t easy and Tay was even scared that if he closed his eyes, he would fall asleep deeply and won't wake up on time. That happened multiple times in the past, but he wasn’t enough of a fool to repeat the mistake now.

So, being restless all day it was.

Tay knocked his forehead on the car’s window, looking soundlessly at the fading lights of the restaurants, shops or whatever. Even for such an agitated city like Bangkok, He always seemed to be out of the rhythm, out of reach while being at arms length. The van sped up, as did his mind and now he was out of the shore.

Ah, he was overthinking.

Tay lightly shook his head, a little voice reprimanding him on worrying too much over tiny teeny nothing.

“No! Don’t do the face ! You look older like this.” the feathery memory of a young voice he adored resonated in his head. He really wished he was home already, so he could be scolded for real.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart I won’t do it anymore.” Big brown eyes looked at him innocently, full of life but with too much questions on the edge of their lashes, ready to spill and drown him in.

He knew the look of confusion on his daughter when he saw it. She was full of surprise though, never doing what he expected of her, never at the expected moment. Ready for question, he wasn’t ready to see her run out of the room, fast like a lightning bolt, as her spirit was drove by an idea only she could understand.

Beam really was a mix of both her fathers, a great arrangement of genetics that mother nature gave them as a reward for their patience and love. Clumsy but observant, glutton but picky; she was him and at the same time wasn’t. He could understand her a moment and in a second she was different. Sometimes, she worked like _him_ , impatient and pouty when he was too tired to give her attention and in those moment, he couldn’t help but rejoice in her cuteness.

She came crashing like a tornado on top of him, where they were lying on the bed, happy and her eyes sparkling “Daddy told me you liked music. He said you would listen to music to calm down. He said. And. And he said-” she lost her train of thoughts, stumbling on words and too clumsy even in the way she talked. She dismissed her struggle quickly, in a way that was typically child like “Take your earphones, let’s listen to music!” Beam gave him one earphone and put the other one in her own ear, happily snuggling on his shoulder.

Tay was a strong man, but who was he to refuse this little human ?

“Okay, come here baby let’s take a nap.”

Such a sweet memory. He smiled, and followed diligently his daughter small advise : he took out his earphones and played one of his softest playlist.

* * *

_Click_. The door closed softly behind him.

“I’m home.” Tay whispered, gently pacing in the vestibule to get rid of his shoes and all the layers of clothes he could get rid of, his body feeling solely protected by the idea of warmth and the promise of a soft bed and a good night of sleep.

Tay walked slowly, his steps careful as he took notice of the silence in the house. It would be saddening, if only he didn’t know the deafening solitude couldn’t reach every room and corners of his home. He knew someone was there, maybe just this fact was enough to reassure Tay and put a lukewarm feeling in his guts.

Suddenly eager, he reached his bedroom and opened the door, calmly, a dummy smile on his face.

There you go, _their_ bedroom. And Tay saw them, entangled in fuzzy blankets and messy pillows ; surely a lost attempt at building a blanket fort while waiting for him. They must have stayed awake longer then usual. They laid on one another, like a pile of legos. His husband’s hands were tightly wrapped around their daughter, while she was straddling his torso and drooling directly on the skin of his neck. Tay laughed, his heart not just warm, but bursting with overflowing adoration. He loved them oh so much. Ah, maybe he lied, he was a weak man.

He kissed New’s forehead and it was enough to stir him out of his slumber. He frowned slightly, the only light coming from a polar bear night light barely enough to distinguish his life long partner. Upon seeing Tay’s tired smile, he gave a little grimace of his own.

“Welcome back” he said breathlessly while trying to wiggle gently out of Beam’s grasp to greet his husband properly. Tay saw it and motioned for him to stay still. Somehow he was selfish, he wanted to keep this adorable image a little bit longer : the two love of his life laying together like two perfect pieces of a great puzzle. "How was your day ? You look awful. Like a troll.” New mocked him, he was too used to it, their antics almost older than their love. Almost.

“Stop talking, you’ll wake her up. And yeah, filming for the add was complicated today. Director wanted some cuts outside but it rained a bit so we had to postpone for tomorrow, I’ll have a lot of work again, hope she won’t be upset.” Tay sighed when he finally could sit on his bed. New looked at him fondly and then reached for his hand “Go take a shower, than let’s sleep. I’m beat too. And Beam was worried you wouldn’t even come, I had to distract her with a pillow fight and some made up tales. She still demanded a huggy time in the morning as an apology.”

“How long ?”

“Five minutes at least, eternity at most.” New chuckled when his lover shook his head. They really raised a clingy koala in the body of a four years old but it’s not like they minded at all.”You stink, go take that darn shower or you are sleeping on the floor.” Tay stuck his tongue out at him while rummaging in their closet for some clean clothes “You big meanie.”

When he came back clean and squeaky, New was already dozing off again, a hand playing lazily in the hair of their daughter. Tay joined them on the bed, kissed each of their cheeks and snuggled closer to his little family “Close your eyes and sleep, Hin. You don’t have to wait for me every time.”

New finally obliged, ready to fall into Morpheus arms “I’ll always wait for you to come back home.”

But Tay ? Oh boy, he fell into this big trap that was falling in love and he would fall willingly all over again “I will always come back home if home means you.”


End file.
